Max Dark: Codename Chaos Theory
by MaxDark
Summary: Max Dark returns, once more working to uncover the hideous truth of a plan initiated by theliterally emotionless russian Sir Vladimir Script. Returning characters feature Vladimir Script, Vlad Cain, Fiona Castro, Dans Preluvia, and Antonio Caliber.


**MAX DARK:**_**Codename Chaos Theory**_

The wind bit through him, nearly blowing him from the cliff wall, if anyone had cared to look at that moment, they would have seen a twenty-nine year old guy, with brown hair and possible insanity from the cold, he wouldn't blame them, he wasn't to happy about it himself, how he had managed to drag himself up a cliff he couldn't even fathom. Nearby an alarm sounded, he had a feeling he knew why, and it didn't take long to hear that familiar voice cutting through the wind.

"All men to station five on the north side of the mountain, Dark has escaped, bring him alive or dead," came the familiar voice of a man that could make even the devil have nightmares.

As the man referred to as Dark pulled himself up the side of the cliff, he nearly didn't notice a path of escape that so easily presented itself, a hang glider. He didn't know whether to trust it though as the winds on the mountain only struck up at noon, for one hour each day. But before he could look around more, the wind thinned to reveal the familiar face that the voice on the intercom belonged to, (pronounced with a long A) Vlad Cain. Not waiting for the man to make a move, Dark ran and jumped onto the bars of the hang glider, hoping it would hold in the air as it suddenly lurched downwards. Luckily, it held as he made his escape, hopefully he could make it down the mountain before the wind gave out. For a few minutes he had time to think.

His name was Max Dark, one of the top agents at Sal-Briggoends, the base of MI6 Criminal Activity Support, the part of MI6 that ironically did all the work with tracking down top criminals, yet was never credited or even talked about. For eleven years, he had worked for them, and had slowly climbed to the top, and throughout all those past years he had been happy with his life, but now, facing the men he was being forced to flee from, he didn't want to. Never had he met a man like Vlad Cain, who was not only extremely dangerous, but also very intelligent. Cain was a successful protege to the man he worked for, a man by the name of Sir Vladimir Script, who had more dangerous features than his fighting skills or intelligence, he literally had no emotion.

Along with Vlad Cain, Script had recruited master criminals, giving them new identities and filling in their backgrounds. One of them was a smart, sly, and cruel woman by the name of Fiona Castro, The three of them, Vladimir Script, Vlad Cain, and Fiona Castro together made quite a formidable force. Script was extremely smart and unfortunately for America, the woman Castro was very persuasive, only a few moments ago had Max learnt the hideous plans initiated by the trio. Planning to give the Soviets a new kind of technology, whilst unleashing a virus upon America, they would rally a great many other countries of the world against America and Canada. As Max struggled to keep a hold of the hang glider, a single thought raced through his mind, _"Is my job really worth it?"_

High upon the mountain, unbeknownst to the brown haired man on the hang glider below, a figure with fiery red hair was crouching between a pair of pines with a radio. "He's going," came a voice from the figure, if anyone had heard those words they would have looked around only to see no one, not even so much as a pine moving.

As Max continued to race through the cold, mountainous air, he struggled to try and hang unbelted to the underside of the glider whilst trying to look at his watch, two minutes to go until he ran out f time, and wind. As he heard the blare of snowmobiles behind him he tried to veer sharply left, only to learn this was not the best idea as he was nearly flung from the glider. He saw it, a sharp downhill steep that no snowmobile could possibly drive down safely, and with no other options he took this path of escape. As he got closer he looked again at his watch, thirty seconds, a sudden burst of gunfire sounded at his right, but luckily the slopes were littered with large pine trees and natural undisturbed snow not found in ski runs, if they had not had to continually move, the gunners would have a clear shot. Ten seconds left, and with each passing second he drew closer to the drop off.

Finally reaching its target, the glide suddenly pulled into a needle sharp dive as the winds gave out, no longer there to keep it up. Max struggled into a parachute he had discovered under the wing of the glider. After what must have been seven seconds of his freefall Max managed to get the parachute on a, pulling the ripcord he was suddenly pulled into the air as if the hand of God himself had pulled him up.

He mentally kicked himself as he realized, who would believe him if he didn't have any proof of the plan? His objective was a simple one, sure maybe in a more dangerous area, and against more dangerous opponents, but simple none the less. His orders had strictly been to retrieve a dead-black case made of cesium, that you would only be able to handle with extremely dry gloves. The case had been designed specifically for a card that could activate the Q.V.C. satellite created by Script Enterprises, the Q.V.C. Satellite or Quantum Virus Cannon Satellite could send a genetically engineered virus to anywhere on the Earth with a single swipe of the activation card. The virus had the power to totally kill every cell in the human body, this was the "New Years" present Script was going to give the Soviets, and what he was going to unleash on America. No country would be able to stand against a virus like this, the worst part was he could do nothing about it, if he destroyed the Q.V.C. satellite, the virus would only float slower to Earth, but reach it none the less. Then it hit him, realization and joy washed over him, if he destroyed the activation card, the weapon would be totally useless, for Script had designed it to be like that. As he slowly and soundlessly reached the ground, he made his plan.

**~*~*~*~*~**

The air was still as the men waited in the room for their three hosts, it didn't take long for them to appear.

"Mr. Script," said the man closest to the door, standing up and shaking the hand of a man who's face looked like emotion had never existed there.

"General Preluvia," replied the ever emotionless Script as he shook his hand.

"Lets get to business," came the quick and raspy reply of a relatively short and Italian looking man with a moon shaped scar from his right eye to his mouth.

"Ever impatient Antonio," sighed the woman accompanying Script, known as Fiona Castro.

"Mr. Caliber is just paranoid at present times," replied the general, "he has had to be careful ever since MI6 Criminal Activities Investigation Support learnt how to track him, and so he has had to run from one of their agents Max Dark."

"Interesting," whispered Vlad Cain as he slowly turned and walked from the room.

"Now back to business," came the generals voice as they began talking about the exchange, but Vlad didn't really care about what the man had to say, as he walked down the hallway he thought to himself, this will be a promisingly eventful night indeed.

**~*~*~*~*~**

As he hurried down the hallway Max Dark was lucky that no guards had been posted in the hallway. He hoped he wasn't to late as he hurried through a door into the room beyond, a room that looked like an ammo reserve, before he could get to the next door he was confronted by none other then that terrible sneering face of Vlad Cain.

"Max Dark, you're just in time," cried the man sounding as insanely happy as if he had just won the lottery, "to die."

"Well don't start the fireworks without me," Max replied casually.

Suddenly sour voiced Cain was quick to reply, "You'll get a front row seat, I'll personally see to that."

As if on some sort of signal both men pulled out guns, but Cain was quicker as he shot the gun from Max's hand and ran sideways between another row of gun cases, the room was like a maze. As Max walked slowly along the rows of cases he heard but could not see his enemy.

"How about a game of cat-and-mouse Mr. Dark?" Suddenly the glass gun case next to Max exploded as a bullet whizzed through almost hitting him. "You're the mouse!"

Before Max could even shout back a retort the row of gun cases that Max had been about to run into exploded as a grenade went off, throwing himself to the ground to avoid the ammo he realized the potential danger. If Cain's grenade had caused the ammo case to explode, what stopped the ammo that was shot off to set off more cases? As Max ran around a corner he was met by the barrel of Cain's gun, quick to use his surprise advantage Max lashed out a hand to carry the gun away from his face while harshly kicking with both feet at Cain's legs. The sudden imbalance caused the two combatants to fall to the ground right before another ammo case burst into flames, sending bullets everywhere. Cain swung a foot at Max, not enough to kill him but enough to stun him for a few seconds. Still stunned Max could only watch as Vlad Cain, struggling to run away, was hit in the leg by a bullet, still stumbling forwards as fast as he could, an explosives case near Cain exploded, sending Cain flying right into a heap of flames. As Max turned and ran as fast as he could out the door he thought to himself with a smile _"that's one way to skin a cat."_

Max hardly made it through the hallway before he heard the sound of running feet, hoping that the room was unoccupied he flung himself through the nearest door, as he smiled thinking this was getting a lot easier all the joy in his body was swept away as he turned around, facing a very large, very deadly looking, missile, with the name spray painted upon its side, Chaos Theory.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came the voice of a women and man in unison, turning around to face the source he was greeted by the familiar faces of Antonio Caliber and Fiona Castro, the former had a gun, while the latter had a set of darts. "Can't you just taste the freedom Mr. Dark? It's the start of a new world, where order is but a figment of your imagination," They once more replied in unison.

"You two are starting to scare me deeply," replied Max, the two acted like mirror opposites.

"Is the fear piercing? Like a dart?" said Castro, not really as a question, before he could provide a retort, a dart was suddenly embedded in the wall, the shaft resting between Max's head and ear. No longer able to take the heat, the ammo reserve Max had but only moments ago exited exploded. Antonio Caliber was flung into the glass window overlooking the Chaos Theory missile silo where he fell to the floor unconscious. "Antonio!" screamed Castro as she ran to the side of her fallen comrade, but realizing the explosions potential she ran through a huge doorway "the missile!", Max heard only a few last words before he lunged at the control pad, pressing a button that caused the doors to shut behind her. He left and ran for it knowing that he had at least two more strong points of the operation to go through, General Dans Preluvia, and Sir Vladimir Script.

As he ran through the hallways, no longer caring if he was seen or heard, he wondered once again if his job was really that important. Maybe what people like Script and Cain, maybe what they wee working for was better then now, but he quickly brushed those thoughts away, realizing that a man like Script couldn't possibly have compassion if he had no emotion.

He was momentarily blinded as he ran through a pair of doors, realizing he had reached the outside he started walking around the outside of the building, checking for any sign of Script, just as he began to move up some stairs to check the rooftop he began hearing the dull roar of helicopter blades beginning to move. Finally managing to reach the roof, he saw it had a large glass window in the center that allowed sunlight to enter the building, but he had eyes only for the rising helicopter. He realized with horror he was too late.

**~*~*~*~*~**

As she shouted, hoping someone would hear her, she was finally compelled to admit defeat, checking her watch to see how much time she had left before the missile that held her dreams, destroyed her life. Deciding that if she was to die, why help Script? She no longer could gain anything, and now all she wanted was to kill Max Dark. Making up her mind she rushed to the spillway controls, and making it so that when the missile was launched, the flames would incinerate the building, along with Max Dark.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Max watched the helicopter slowly climb away, now it was about fifteen feet above him. His training had taught him to use his environment to his advantage, as his eyes settled on a pile of objects near the corner of the roof, he saw one thing that gave him hope again, a single, solitary grenade. Quick to rush over he grabbed it, avoiding the spray of gunfire from a man in the helicopter, turning around and throwing the projectile he watched as it missed the helicopter, but exploded close enough to slightly knock it off balance, that was enough to cause the man in the helicopter to pitch forward, falling towards the roof.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Dans Preluvia fell through the air to the ceiling, he never had the chance to crash through the window, a huge explosion of flames engulfed the room beneath the window, shattering the glass. The general never even managed to fall to the floor as a jet of flames soared up from the floor, incinerating the man.

As Fiona Castro watched the flames come towards her, she laughed, "goodbye Max Dar-," she never managed to finish as a wall of flames engulfed her.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Max watched as a jet of flames suddenly engulfed the falling general, and soared towards the helicopter, and as the damaged aircraft fell towards the ceiling, Max glimpsed the face of Sir Vladimir Script, even in death still void of any and all emotion, before he threw himself over the edge of the building, only just avoiding another jet of flames.

Lying on the ground he looked up to see the still soaring flames, incinerating the building structure. He could see an object obviously flung from the helicopter, a dead-black case. Before he could pick it up he heard a movement behind him, turning he saw the last thing he was expecting to see, as if reading his mind the figure spoke, "Have a good look around you Mr. Dark, because I'll be the last thing you ever see," said the man, with no emotion in his voice.

"By the way, what will happen if the general's dead?" asked Max.

'That's why I told you to look around you Mr. Dark, I always have a backup plan," he replied.

'Not this time Script, everyone in your trust network is dead, Cain, Castro, Caliber, Preluvia-," But Script cut him off.

"You didn't think I was going to play all my cards before the hand was dealt did you?"

"Well, if you're going to start another plan," Max began casually, "I think you'll need…this!" he cried as he kicked his foot towards Script, who instinctively catching the projectile in his arms realized that he held the key to his plans in his ungloved hands, the Q.V.C. card, in the cesium case.

"Well Vladimir, you got what you wanted," commented Max, overcome by fits of laughter at the irony of it. He watched as Script was engulfed in flames, and received the ever emotionless look, no glare of hatred, no look of fear, not even the look of peace in death, only the emotionless stare.

Max could only look on, his legs still hurt from the fall off the roof. He didn't move, not even when the Chaos Theory missile exploded from the heat, he only sighed in contentment and smiled as death greeted him like an old friend. In that burning courtyard, Max Dark no longer sought repent, but sought death and peace. If anyone had cared to look at that moment, they would have seen a twenty-nine year old guy, with brown hair and possible insanity from the smoke and heat, he wouldn't blame them, he didn't look too frightened about it, how he had managed to allow himself to die, he could spin off a hundred reasons. Nearby an alarm sounded, he had a feeling he knew why, and it didn't take long to hear a voice cutting through the crackling of the flames, he saw only a glimpse of fiery red hair before everything faded away.

"Goodbye Ma-," He never heard the person finish as sleep took him, and forever he would rest in death….Or so he thought.

THE END

**Closing:** The woman on the mountain was the same woman who called Max's name before he died, Script and everyone else is dead, and the QVC card is destroyed along with the Chaos Theory missile.

The fact that Script had no emotion was a danger because no one would be able to understand how he could be motivated to destroy the world, if he has no emotion, nothing could make him happy, so what is his motivation?

Script is also an amazing character because no one can live without emotion, the inability to feel emotion causes the infant to die a slow painful incurable death only minutes after birth, making Script a unique and unusual person.

Vlad Cain, his first name has a long vowel, so it is different from any usual names.

The ideas for _Max Dark: Codename Chaos Theory_, came from another book in the series I am writing, called _The Property Of God_.

_**Max Dark will return in…**_

The Devil's Wild Card


End file.
